


GinLee Comfort

by gin_dokis



Series: GinLee [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, Coronavirus, F/M, Self-Insert, Selfship, The Astral Plane, Working through fears, astral meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: Just something I wrote to try to clear my head. Meeting Gin in the astral plane to attempt to deal with my sense of fear because of lost routines and the looming coronavirus.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Myself (Kaylee)
Series: GinLee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241402
Kudos: 2





	GinLee Comfort

He was waiting in our astral space as soon as I arrived, and I launched myself into his arms. He caught me easily, settling so that I could bury my face against his throat. I took the opportunity gratefully, biting back a tiny whimper and doing my best not to make his warm skin sticky with my tears. “Gin…” 

He nodded, large hands tangling with mine. I did my best to center myself with the steady, strong beat of his heart. The focal point of my world, brought so close. “Gin, I feel so lost.” 

“What makes you feel lost?” 

“I don’t have a routine anymore…everything is scary so I’m having a really hard time enjoying things like normal. I don’t want to be there, back at work, and be at the mercy of the customers, but I just…I feel like I don’t know what to do. Nothing really brings me comfort like it should. It feels like waiting for something to go wrong. It’s powerlessness.”

He sat thoughtfully for a moment, slowly encasing me in his energy. The silvers, whites, blues—they came up to shimmer over our forms, and I felt the familiar comfort of his heart, of *him.* The completeness only his proximity could bring. “You should make one. A routine.” 

“Gin you and I both know we’re not good at that,” I quipped back miserably, thinking on all the times we’d both sat aimlessly, unsure what to do with ourselves upon finding a moment of real peace. Except…this wasn’t really peace, either. 

He grunted an acknowledgement. “Make it a point to spend some time with me, every day, okay? I’ll remind you why you’re still here. Every day, another reason. And we can go from there. It’s okay if you’re not sure where you’re going, and it’s okay if the world is in shambles too. Just because things are falling apart around you doesn’t mean your life is over. It doesn’t mean that you’re lost forever. I can’t say I’m familiar with any sort of illness like this one, but I know that the only option you have is to make it to the other side. Then you can worry about direction and productivity. It’s just like war.” 

“I haven’t let myself really cry about any of it yet,” I admit to him softly. “I’ve been hiding behind my anger, my rage at people’s greed and selfishness. But behind all that, I’m scared. I’m scared and I don’t know what to do. It seems like nothing I can do makes me forget and I’m not used to that.” 

“You don’t have to forget. Distraction is good, but don’t think that that’s the only way you’ll make it through anything.” 

“Gin I don’t know how to do anything else.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to know, you just have to trust me. You have to come see me again tomorrow—that will give us both something to fight for, something to keep time by. That way the whole day doesn’t tangle itself around you and disappear.”


End file.
